Phasmatis Amor
by Malumer
Summary: Roxas stife is just a normal highschool boy with normal highschool boy problems... That is until he finds a strangely attractive ghost in his bathroom. And that ghost wants to do naughty things to him..
1. Hello There

I wrote this about a year and a half ago i just fixed it up then had it edited by my good friend. I hope you enjoy it as much as my giggling friend.

* * *

Everyone knows that mornings sucks. You get blankets torn off you, people scream in your face and you get up just to go somewhere you hate. And to top it all off you walk in on a naked man!

"Roxas! Get your ass up! You're going to be late and I refuse to give you a ride just so I can listen to your teachers bitch!" My dear mother screamed as she turned on the wretched light.

Snuggling deeper into my blanket I managed to ignore her presence entirely. Ahh, sweet relief, nice warm blankets and nice wonderful sleep. This is the- "AHH! What the fuck!" I shrieked (a very manly shriek, I must add). My blankets were rudely ripped from me and replaced with a face full of freezing water. I sat up sourly, water dripping from everywhere. My clothes stuck to every nook and cranny of my lithe body. Shivering, I sat up, if only to glower at my evil mother.

"Well, I told you to get up and I meant it." she said with a content smirk and looked at me with those devil-mom eyes. Satisfied with herself she left my room.

"Damn bitch." I muttered under my breath(it's not that I'm scared or anything, it's just that.. she might hear me if I was any louder).

My house wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It's nice, comfortable. It's only me, my mom and Sora, my younger brother. It's a two story...and after dad ran out we have had a lot of extra space. I think the only good thing about it is now his old office is a guest room; bathroom included.

I trudged over to my bathroom, and tried the door.

"Occupied!~" He, my irritating little brother, sang merrily passed the shower.

I could feel myself twitching. "What the hell! Sora! This is my bathroom!, Get your ass out and go to your own!" I shouted with pure morning anger.

I could barely make him out over the shower his whinny voice, "But mines kinda dirty! Go use a different one, picky butt!" I slapped my forehead before dragging it down my angered face.

"You..Have... to be kidding me." I muttered.

Stomping my way to Sora's bathroom, I wearily opened the door(not that I was afraid or anything).

What was supposed to be a beautiful light blue beach themed bathroom, looked like it was shit on by the dirtiest hobo in the universe.

I almost vomited..there was..used toilet paper on the wall, mold in the tub, and a family of mice! I slammed the door, with my back against it. My chest heaved and I took a rapid shallow breath.

"That was... disgusting."

Dragging my feet down the hall I made my way into the guest bedroom.

'I hope my mom doesn't mind...not that I care... but eh.'

I took the door knob into my hand before opening it to an empty clean bedroom, that smelt of febreeze. The blue comforter was neatly pressed, the white and blue stripped pillows on top. Blue curtains spread apart to reveal the rain pattered windows.I shut the door behind me before walking across the hard wood floor, taking off my shirt and unbuckling my belt. I tossed my things to the corner, now in my loose tattered jeans that hung a bit low on my hips showing off my trimmed sunshine happy trail. I opened the bathroom door and I was completely speechless...

to the naked man that stood before me.

I froze, litterly gaping at the sight layed out to me. The thing that was in my shower turned around to see me, equally surprised I guess. Then I realized that there was a very naked man in front of me. My face burned as I slammed the door shut and screeched. "MOM, Why is there some random guy using our SHOWER!"

And so it all began.

* * *

Reviews will be greatly apprieciated! Thanks


	2. Where'd ya Go?

First i would like to say sorry for the ungodly wait. We are up and running! Like machines.. but we will be updating alot now! So don't fret. This story will not be pushed aside :) Thankss for reading.

* * *

I run to the hallway door, a cold sweat already making its way to my back. Buy before I can open it my mother slams it open, almost hitting me in the process. I fall back on my rear, pointing toward the bathroom door. She stood before me with a kitchen knife and a look to kill.

"Who the fuck is that!" I yell out in confusion and shock.

Moving faster than I've seen her move in a while, my mother is at the bathroom door with her knife up ready to strike like a mama bear. After a few tense seconds she whips her head back to look at me with venom.

"There's no one there! Are you trying to get out of school or get your ass whooped?" She scolded me before walking toward the hallway. Stopping at the doorway she sighed wearily, "I wish you and Sora wouldn't play in here."

_There's no one there?_

"I'm too old to play anymore mom…" I scoffed at her, but my heart wasn't really in it. I was more concerned with the naked man who had magically disappeared.

Getting up, using the bed for support, I slowly and cautiously make my way to the bathroom. Inside there showed signs of no one. Upon closer inspection Isaw there was no evidence at all. No fogged mirror, no trace of water in the shower, and it was obviously turned off…

_What? What is going on here? This is too trippy to be real. He was there, I know I saw someone there…I'm not crazy… _

I couldn't wrap my mind around showering anymore after that.

I got dressed, ate breakfast and waited on Sora, bag in hand, at the door.

Yelling out in impatience, "Sora, I swear to god if you don't get down here in 3 minutes you'll be walking to school!"

Right on cue, Sora stumbles out of the bathroom still fumbling with his pants. I roll my eyes and wait with my hand on my hip, as he eventually got down the stairs backpack on one shoulder, shoes half on and his hair still wet. I turned away from him towards my mother who is standing there with the door open.

"You see any other people this morning Roxas? Or was one enough for today?" She said sarcastically while handing me and Sora an umbrella.

I brushed past her angrily, ignoring her in favor of opening up the umbrella. Sora and I had matching Disney umbrellas from went we went to Disney Land. That was when Dad was still here.

Making it to the drive way where my 90' mustang was waiting. It was dingy and used but it was what we could afford. I unlocked the car door and closed my umbrella, droplets of water rolled onto the floorboard. I got in fast before the rain hit me and I watched as Sora tried to do the same but failed. I leaned over to the passenger door and unlocked the door for him.

He rushed in, shaking his head like a wet dog. I laughed. In return he glared at my new found amusement.

"What!" He snapped.

"Nothing..Ha! You look like-hahahaha!" I burst into a fit of giggles. Beside me, Sora slumped down into his seat, his arms crossed. He turned to me and stuck his tongue out childishly.

I smiled at him before putting my key into the ignition and backing out of our driveway.

Halfway to school, I slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Hey Rox?" Sora asked.

"Hmm"

"What was mom talking about this morning?" He turned toward me, with a questioning look.

_Shit. Why did mom have to say anything? I don't want him thinking I am crazy too._

The light turned green, I shrugged at him and brushing off his question.

"Nothing Sora, You know how mom is in the morning."

He looked at me skeptically before asking me again.

"Are you suuuuuureeee?" He leered at me.

I glanced away from the road to glare at him.

"Yes, now shut up. I'm trying to drive."

This time he does let it slide. I pull into the student parking lot and find a spot near the entrance.

_School hasn't even started yet and I am already exhausted. I'm so ready to forget about disappearing naked men._

* * *

We're already working on chapter 3!


	3. Stop looking at me like that!

Fast update huh! Yeaaahh We're just that damn good ;)

* * *

I feel the nudge of a bony finger in my rib and turn to face my current annoyance. Staring back at me was the concerned look of one of my best friends, Ollete. She's always been the mother hen of the group and we appreciate it, but sometimes it became overbearing.

She picked up our math textbook from her desk and leaned toward me. The book was covering her face as she spoke to me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She whispered.

Frowning, I shook my head before putting it back into my crossed arms. I heard her scoff at me before she muttered, "Liar."

_It's not as if I keep things from my friends... I just think it's best to keep _this_ a secret._

It seemed like forever before lunch came, especially since all I could do was think about the magic act that happened at my house.

Almost at the entrance of the cafeteria, I hear my name being called.

"Roxas! Wait up!"

I slowed down and turned toward the familiar voice. "Hey, Hayner." I gave him a half-hearted smile. He caught up to me soon enough and we continued toward the cafeteria. Glancing over at him, I thankfully noticed he didn't look concerned. In fact, Hayner was enthusiastically explaining how he was sure to beat Seifer at a Chess tournament this weekend.

I let out a soft chuckle at the mention of Seifer. We've known him since kindergarten and ever since Hayner and Seifer met it was an instant competition. But secretly I think their gay for each other. Don't get me wrong though I have nothing against gays…Well because that would a little hypocritical considering that I am gay.

Hayner and I made our way into the cafeteria, but only he went to the lunch line. I've always brought my lunch to school, especially after finding a band-aid in my applesauce. Hayner on the other hand loves the school food, and he even ate that applesauce…. I shuddered at the memory.

_Yuck_

I sat at our usual lunch table, the one in the very middle of the cafeteria. Pulling out my lunch I saw Ollete make her way toward our table before sitting down in front of me. She was also a strong believer in bringing your lunch to school rather than dying from food poisoning.

No matter how hard I stared at my peanut butter sandwich, I couldn't shake the feeling of Ollete staring at me. Unfortunately, I looked up. I instantly regretted it. She was staring at me with such strong concern, someone might have thought my mom died.

I frowned grimly and took a bite of my sandwich. "What?" I said through a mouth full of peanut butter.

She only repeated her question from earlier. "What's wrong?"

I sighed in relief as Hayner came back with two plates of school lunch sludge. Ollete temporarily took her attention away from me to scold Hayner about eating the unhealthy school food. I took that time to finish my lunch, washing it down with some milk.

Getting up, I went to the garbage to throw away my trash and came back to two concerned looks.

I sighed out of aggravation. "Really Ollete?"

She stood and came over to me and placed a hand on my arm. "Roxas, you can talk to us if anything is wrong. We're here for you."

Hayner nodded enthusiastically at her words, still shoving food into his mouth. I rolled my eyes at him before walking away from Ollete and toward my backpack.

"I'm fine, Ollete. I'm just tired, I promise." I smiled in high hopes of her believing my pathetic lie.

Thankfully it worked, but in return I got a frown from her. "Roxas, you know how important your sleep is!"

The bell rang ending lunch, just in time to save me from a lecture.

~~~~~  
The rest of school was excruciatingly long. I was receiving constant worried looks from my friends when I was in class with them. I was so relieved when the last bell finally rang. I walked out of the class room door and made my way to the student parking lot. Pulling out my phone, I called Sora.

"Hello?" he yelled into the phone.

I flinched from the receiver. "Hey, are you getting a ride with me?"

"Oh, no. I'm going to Riku's!" He continued to yell over the crowd of students in the background.

I closed the phone, ending the call. As I made it outside I noticed the sun had come out and most of the rain puddles were gone.

Making my way to the driver's door of my car, I pulled out my key and unlocked it before plopping down into the seat.

_Ahh, I am ready for this day to be over._

The drive home was uneventful, same routine as always. At least that was normal. I pulled into my driveway and turned the car off. Pushing the door open, I got out of my car and shut the door unkindly. I walked up the driveway to the front door and pulled out my house key. Opening the door I peered in cautiously. Mom was at work so it was only me and the disappearing man.

I ran to the kitchen, slamming the front door behind me and went for the knives. Pulling out the biggest one, I made my way up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I breathed in deeply before opening the door fast.

"AHH!" I screamed as I held the knife above my head ready to attack. The room was the same as it was this morning. My clothes were still on the floor and the smell of Febreeze was still there. With the knife still above my head I went to the bathroom. But nothing was there, or better yet no one. I put the knife down.

_Maybe I _was_ just tired this morning…that is the last time I drink a monster before bed._

With a sigh I turned away from the bathroom door and collided with something warm and soft. My eyes grew wide, my stomach lurched, and everything went black.

I fainted.

* * *

Can you guess who he ran into? Review and tell us who you think it is! Thanks :)


End file.
